no nos dejes
by SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK
Summary: Batalla final Hermione esta embarazada,Draco la salva pero queda mal herido...que pasara con ambos..pasen y lean sera una historia corta....
1. el inicio

Holas a todos este es un fanfic corto que se me ocurrió espero que les agrade

Ahora a leer……

**El inicio**

La noche cayo, solo la luna y las estrellas eran testigos del dolor que una mujer sentía.

Había sido el fin de la batalla, todo termino pero porque el tubo que protegerla, porque, porque, se repetía mentalmente, las lagrimas caían, hasta impactar en el rostro del hombre que la había salvado la vida.

-no te atrevas a dejarnos – le decía llorando cada vez mas fuerte – por favor no me dejes.

Pero el no tenia fuerzas para responder, su voz se escuchaba cada vez mas lejana, la había salvado, ahora podía morir en paz sabiendo que ella estaba bien, que su vida había servido para algo.

…………

_**Flash back.**_

Harry Potter y la orden habían sido avisados por sus espías, que Voldemort planeaba dirigirse a Londres para atacar. Todos estaban listos en sus posiciones para dar inicio a la que seria la batalla que decidiría el futuro del mundo mágico.

Unas figuras encapuchadas hicieron su aparición todos llevan mascaras, meno el líder del grupo……. era el,…….. era Voldemort.

-------------

Hermione Granger esta al lado de sus dos mejores amigos, no sabia si los volvería a ver con vida, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la aparición de los enmascarados, ahora su único pensamiento estaba con un rubio, que había cambiado su vida hace varios meses, desde que decidió pertenecer a la orden y ayudar como espía dentro de los mortifagos, el tiempo que compartió con el había sido hermoso ambos se amaban, pero desde que el ingreso al mundo de los mortios, lo había vistos en pocas oportunidades, pero que habían dejado un fruto, que hacia que la castaña estuviera aun mas nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar esa noche, inconcientemente se toco el vientre, sabia que debía hacer todo lo posible para salir bien librada de la batalla, ya no solo debía defender su vida sino también la de su futuro hijo.

----------

Draco Malfoy aguardaba la señal para aparecerse en el lugar pactado, todos los mortifagos estaban esperando la llegada de su señor para poder partir. Entonces su ojos grises lo vieron………. vestía una túnica negra, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola, seguro pensaba que el plan de atacar Londres iría a tomar por sorpresa a todos, pero lo que no sabia es que el, ya había advertido a la Orden para que estén preparados.

- mis queridos mortifagos – la voz de Voldemort se escucho por toda la estancia – a llegado la hora que hemos estado esperando, no tengan compasión de nadie, háganlos sufrir hoy empieza el reinado del mal – todos los mortifagos empezaron a victorear lo que el señor oscuro había dicho – vámonos

Todos los mortifagos desaparecieron, en la mente de Draco solo estaba buscar a la mujer que le había quitado el sueño en tantas oportunidades y protegerla.

-----------

Harry alzo su varita y salieron unas luces rojas dando el aviso de atacar. Todos salieron de sus escondites, tomando por sorpresa a los mortifagos, quienes tardaron en reaccionar.

Harry salio y empezó a atacar a unos mortifagos que estaba cerca de el, Hermione y Ron lo siguieron, también acabaron con varios mortifagos, su misión principal era hacer que Harry llegara donde Voldemort y protegerlo.

Harry vio a Voldemort el cual observaba la batalla que se estaba desarrollando, sin creer que habían caído en una trampa. Los tres amigos se hacían paso para llegar a donde encontraba el señor de las tinieblas.

Voldemort no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, nadie mas que sus mortifagos mas cercanos sabían lo que iban a hacer esa noche.

- alguien nos ha traicionado – grito Bellatrix.

- Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso – dijo Snape tratando de mantener la calma.

- Bien ya que la batalla ha empezado, abra que ponerse a tono – dijo Voldemort extasiado por la oportunidad de matar a Potter – vamos a empezar – levanto su varita y de ella salio una luz verde, la marca tenebrosa había sido invocada.

Los mortios dejaron de hablar y se unieron a la batalla.

Un rubio se hacia paso entre los hechizos que iban hacia el, los aurores y miembros de la orden no sabían quien era ya que llevaba la mascara de mortifago puesta, cosa que hacia su camino mas difícil, por que debía atacar a los mortifagos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y tratar de que sus compañeros de la orden no lo mataran a el.

Mientras propinaba un hechizo aturdidor a un auror que le había saltado encima pudo ver la cabellera rizada de Hermione, la cual iba al lado de Potter y Weasley. Trato de alcanzarlos pero otros aurores lo retrasaban

- vamos no quiero lastimarlo – dijo Draco mentalmente – expeliarmus – grito y los aurores salieron disparados.- lo siento – dijo en voz baja al pasar al lado de los aurores para que los demás no escucharan.

------

- cuidado Hermione! – bravo Ron, - expeliarmus – dijo fuerte y claro haciendo que un mortifago que estaba cerca de Hermione no la atacara.

Ambos amigos siguieron peleando, haciendo caer a varios mortifagos, entonces ocurrió lo que todos estaban esperando, Harry se encontró con el hombre que había marcado su vida, Voldemort estaba frente a el.

- pero si es Harry Potter – siseo Voldemort – que gran honor volverte a ver, lastima que hoy sea el día en que la humanidad te vea morir en mis manos

- eso es lo que tu cree – dijo Harry alzando su varita para dar inicio a la que seria la batalla final.

------

Hermione y Ron se quedaron estupefactos al ver el duelo que se desataba entre los dos magos mas poderos del mundo. Un mortifago que esta por detrás de Harry quiso atacarlo por la espalda, pero fue detenido por Hermione, haciendo que los mortifagos que estaban alrededor de los dos magos empezaran a atacar a Ron y Hermione quienes se defendían muy bien, pero también fueron ayudados por Luna, Ginny y su familia que se habían hecho paso hasta llegar a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- Ginny tu los de loa derecha y Luna tu los de la izquierda yo voy con los del medio – dijo Hermione cuando olas tres amigas estaban juntas.

- okay – dijo Ginny – la que derrote mas moritos paga la cena – dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

- me parece justo – dijo Luna la cual ya había dejado se ser esa niña distraída que solía ser, era alo raro en ella cada ves que tenia que enfrentarse en batalla su personalidad cambiaba, al de una mujer muy fuerte, esto tal vez se debió alo que sufrió cuando su padre fue asesinado frente a sus ojos por Bellatrix hace ya un año.

Las tres chicas, la rubia, la castaña y la pelirroja, empezaron a atacar a los mortifagos no solo con hechizos sino también con patadas y puñetes que habían aprendido.

- 13,14, 15 – decía Ginny en voz alta cada vez que terminaba con algún mortio.

- Eh, ginny recién 15 – grito Hermione – yo voy en veinte – dijo lanzando un hechizo a un mortifago que salio expulsado por los aires.

- 30 – grito un ajitada Luna cosa que hizo que las chicas se preguntaban como era posible que fuera tan rápida siempre les llevaba ventaja.

Las chicas siguieron peleando pero cada vez se alejan más una de la otra. Hermione había seguido a unos mortifagos, logrando alejarse de las chicas y de la batalla

- donde estas? – se repetía mentalmente había seguido a dos mortios hasta una calle, pero estos habían desaparecido.

- nos buscabas preciosa – dijo uno de los mortios que apareció detrás de ella, lo que hizo saltar del susto a la castaña.

Hermione se separo del mortifago y levanto su varita dispuesta a atacar, cuando el segundo mortifago se apareció de tras de ella, sujetando su brazo, la castaña forcejeaba con el mortifago, entonces el otro mortifago le arrebato su varita, Hermione se quedo fría unos segundos analizando la situación, se había confiado y ahora estaba siendo atacada por los dos mortifagos, entonces lo único que podía hacer era tratar de escapar de ellos y buscar ayuda, ella sabia que sin su varita no podía hacer nada, así que con todas su fuerzas dio una patada al mortifago que la sujetaba y empezó a correr como nunca había corrido en su vida.

Por otro lado….

Draco pudo ver a lo lejos que ya había empezado la batalla entre Harry y Voldemort, trato de ir lo más rápido que podía hacia donde se estaba dando la pelea. Cuando llego pudo ver a Luna y Ginny peleando contra unos mortios, pero no encontraba a Hermione, entonces vio una cabellera castaña alejarse por una de las calles, la siguió pero fue detenido por Ginny, la cual lo ataco dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos.

- vamos, tu serás el numero 40 – dijo la pelirroja.

- Ginny deja de jugar soy yo – dijo Draco molesto sacándose la mascara para que la pelirroja lo reconociera.

- Lo siento no te reconocí – dijo la pelirroja - A donde vas – pregunto

- Voy por hermione – contesto.

Salio lo más rápido que pudo, sus ojos grises buscaban la cabellera de Hermione entre las calles. Entonces la vio, estaba siendo sujetada por un mortio mientras el otro le quitaba su varita, empezó a correr en dirección a ellos, pero antes que llegara Hermione había golpeado a uno de sus captores y había empezado a correr.

Draco corrió para alcanzarlos, pero Hermione había regresado al corazón de la batalla mezclándose con los demás magos, siguió corriendo y pudo ver que los dos mortifagos habían encontrado a Hermione y la estaban torturando.

- Hermione!!!- grito Draco corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la castaña y sus captores.

-------

Hermione pudo huir de aquellos mortifagos, empezó a correr, ingresando nuevamente al corazón de la batalla, pudo divisar a lo lejos a Harry y Voldemort, así q decidió correr hacia ello debía buscar protección, ahí podría buscar a Ron o a sus amigas para poder protegerse.

Estaba por llegar cuando un hechizo lanzado por los mortios que la estaban siguiendo le dio de lleno, su cuerpo empezó a retorcerse, sabía que el hechizo que le había caído era un Crucio muy bien realizado por alguno de los dos mortifagos.

- Tienes muy buena puntería, Joshua – dijo uno de los mortios.

- Gracias, Ben – dijo el otro ambos se acercaron para comprobar que la castaña estaba sufriendo – vamos grita – experto el mortio al ver que Hermione no emitía ningún quejido.

Hermione sabia que no podría resistir mucho aquella maldición "dios que paren" – pedía mentalmente "voy a perder a mi bebe", fue entonces que escucho el grito de uno de los mortios haciendo que el dolor parase, cuando se giro para ver que ocurrió vio a otro mortifago que atacaba sus captores, lanzándoles maldiciones a ambos y llegando a su lado.

- hermione estas bien – dijo el rubio sacándose la mascara para que Hermione lo viera.

- Draco – dijo con los ojos vidriosos – gracias – y lo abrazo.

Los mortios que estaban alrededor vieron lo que paso, tres de ellos cercaron a la pareja, no entendían por que uno de ellos había protegido a esa sangre sucia.

- malfoy – dijo uno de ellos – que sucede aquí.

Draco se pudo en pie al igual que hermione, la cual se coloco detrás de Draco.

- creo que es obvio – dijo levantando su varita hacia el mortio – expeliarmus – grito y el mortio salio volando, entonces Hermione y Draco empezaron a correr.

contunuara..........

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo dejen reviews!!!...xfis**

**Los quiero**..

Suerte a todos


	2. el final

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia **

**A leer……..**

**El final**

Draco lanzaba maldiciones sobre su hombro, ambos corrían, llegando a donde se encontraban ron y las chicas.

Ron – grito la castaña, Ron volteo a verla y vio que Draco estaba peleando contra un pequeño grupo de mortios – ayúdalo, no tengo varita.

Ron fue a ayudar a Draco el cual estaba con algunas heridas serias mientras Luna que escucho lo que hermione había dicho fue a protegerla.

Fue entonces que harry dio el golpe de gracia y Voldemort dejo de atacar, se quedo inmóvil, Harry estaba agitado por la batalla pero sabia que ya todo había terminado, entonces cuando bajo la barita instantáneamente el cuerpo del mago oscuro cayo inerte.

Pero al mismo tiempo un mortifago había llegado cerca de Hermione, Luna no pudo defenderla ya que se había separado un poco de la castaña para ayudar a Ron sin percatarse que cerca había un mortio.

Hermione se quedo petrificada al ver que el hombre se acercaba a ella dispuesto a atacarla. Su corazón se detuvo y su mente pensó "este es el final, ya no volver a ver a mis amigos ni a Draco" un dolor se apodero de su pecho al pensar eso. "no quiero morir" entonces el mortio pronuncio …..

CRUCIO - los ojos de hermione se cerraron esperando el hechizo que había sido pronunciado con tanta maldad que la persona que lo recibiera sufriría mucho.

Pero hermione no sintió nada, algo había parado el hechizo, cuando abrió los ojos un cuerpo cayo frente a ella y empezó a retorcerse del dolor, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas al ver que el cuerpo que había caído era Draco.

Ron apareció y lanzo un hechizo al mortio que estaba atacando a Draco, fue en ese momento que la batalla termino la marca que había sido invocada por Voldemort había desaparecido y todos los mortios sintieron una ardor en el brazo donde se encontraba la marca la cual había empezado a desaparecer. Todos los mortifagos al ver que si líder había caído empezaron a huir del lugar.

Ginny corrió hacia donde estaba Harry el cual también se derrumbo después de enviar el hechizo que termino con la vida del mago mas temido del mundo

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Hermione – pudo escuchar la débil voz de Draco pronunciar su nombre.

-Draco – dijo con ternura – vas a estar bien, no hables te llevaremos a San Mungo, por favor resiste.

-ya es tarde para mí – dijo – siento que ya no puedo seguir despierto, estoy muy cansado.

-No Draco, no te rindas – lloraba – no te atrevas a dejarme, no ahora que todo ha termino y podremos estar juntos como una familia,…… ahora que espero un hijo tuyo

-Herms – Draco escucho lo que hermione había dicho, estaba esperando un hijo de el, iba a ser padre, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, un hijo que feliz se sentía

-Hermione hay que llevarlo a San Mungo – dijo Ron acercándose a su amiga – Harry y Ginny ya están aya – se acerco a Hermione y le entrego su varita la cual había recuperado de uno de los moritos.

Hermione asintió y tomo su varita, y desapareció junto con Draco. Al llegar al Hospital el panorama era muy parecido al de la batalla muchos de los medimagos y enfermeras no se daban abasto con todos los heridos. Una enfermera que estaba cerca los vio y corrió a auxiliarlos.

-rápido una camilla – grito la mujer, unos hombres colocaron a Draco en una camilla y lo llevaron a emergencia – señorita póngase de pie, venga para curarle las heridas.

Hermione se paro pero sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se desmayo. La enfermera la sugeto antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó, vestían una bata de hospital, sus ojos castaños empezaron a mirar donde estaba, entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido, ella estaba con Draco hasta que se lo llevaron a emergencias, entonces se puso de pie y todo se puso negro.

-que ocurrió – pregunto Hermione tratando de levantarse.

-No se levante señorita – dijo una enfermera que estaba en la habitación revisando sus signos vitales.

-Que me paso, por qué estoy aquí? - dijo mirando a la enfermera.

-Tuvo un intento de aborto – cuando escucho esto el rostro de Hermione se puso muy pálida.

-Como esta mi bebe? – pregunto la castaña al borde de las lagrimas tocándose el vientre.

-No se preocupe, el bebe esta bien pero debe descansar, una impresión fuerte puede ser muy peligroso – dijo la mujer mirando severamente a Hermione quien se recostó nuevamente.

-Podría preguntarle, como esta el joven que llego conmigo – dijo la castaña.

-El esta estable - dijo la enfermera – sus amigos quieren verla, voy a avisarles que y despertó – la castaña asintió.

Su mente estaba en otro lado solo pudo oír que la enfermera le dijo algo sobre sus amigos. Sus pensamientos estaban en Draco, el cual al parecer estaba bien, pero la enfermera no le dijo nada más. "tranquilízate Hermione – se dijo "solo relájate para que el bebe este bien".

-Herms – grito alguien al entrar a la habitación – como estas?

-Estoy bien – dijo la castaña la cual se había asustado por el ingreso intempestivo de su amiga.

-Lo siento, estaba muy preocupada por ti – dijo Ginny Weasley sentadote a los pies de la cama.

-Y como esa Harry?- pregunto la castaña.

-Esta bien, solo tiene algunos golpes.

-Y sabes algo de Draco – pregunto Hermione, Ginny la miro y tomo una de sus manos.

-El esta bien – dijo observando a su amiga la enfermera le había dicho que no podía alterarla, porque podría ser peligro para bebe.

-Pero dime algo mas - dijo.

-discúlpame Herms – dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie Rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – tengo que ir por unas cosas de Harry, le dan de alta mas tarde y no tiene que ponerse – abrió la puerta – te veo mas tarde.

-Pero….- la castaña no pudo decir nada más porque Ginny ya se había ido – que esta pasando – se pregunto.

Estaba dispuesta a salir y averiguar por sus propios medios si Draco estaba bien pero sabia que no debía, eso le había dicho la enfermera, pero nadie le decía nada…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ginny! – grito Luna acercándose a al a pelirroja la cual salía del cuarto de Hermione – como esta.

-Parece que bien, pero la enfermera me dijo que aun hay riesgo de que pierda al bebe – dijo Ginny en voz baja, con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Le dijiste lo de Malfoy – pregunto Luna.

-No y nadie se lo puede decir aun – dijo Ginny mirando seriamente a Luna – esa noticia podría afectarle mucho.

-Entiendo – dijo Luna – ah, me olvidaba a Harry ya le dieron el alta - la pelirroja sonríe – ahora esta en la habitación de Malfoy.

-Me lo imaginaba – dijo Ginny, ambas chicas empezaron a caminar en hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de Draco –seguro le va a decir como esta Hermione y el bebe.

-Y como tomo la noticia Harry – dijo Luna mirando a Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa.

Como crees que lo tomo – dijo con cara seria……..

_**Flash Back……**_

-QUE!!!!- Harry estaba echado en una cama del Hospital – COMO ES QUE HERMIONE ESTA EMBARAZADA – el rostro de Harry tenia un gesto entre sorprendido y molesto – y tu lo sabias?

-Si, Hermione me lo contó hace un mes – dijo su voz sonaba calmada, pero en realidad se había sorprendido por la reacción de su novio – ella no quería que nadie lo supiera, porque no la dejarían pelear.

-Por supuesto que no la hubiera dejado pelear – dijo – seria muy peligroso para ella y ya vez lo que ocurrió – harry se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación – ahora esta internada y puede que pierda al bebe.

-Pero ya salio de peligro – dijo Ginny - deja de moverte me estas mareando – replico la pelirroja.

-Y Draco lo sabe – pregunto el moreno.

-Mas o menos – Harry la miro con expresión de "a que te refieres con eso" – cuando Draco recibió el último crucio y quedo mal herido Hermione, se lo dijo antes de que el perdiera la conciencia.

-Tengo que hablar con Draco – dijo Harry – debe de estar preocupado por Hermione.

Ambos jóvenes se habían hecho amigos, quien lo pensaría, hace algunos años se odiaban pero eso fue el pasado, desde que Ron y el se enteraron de que Hermione se había enamorado de el, tuvieron que aceptarlo. Al principio pensaron que nunca se llevarían bien, pero después de algunas conversaciones los tres se habían hecho buenos amigos, tenían cosas en común y eso había ayudado a mejorar la relación, pero lo que fue un factor importante, fue que Draco decidiera unirse a los mortios, para así ayudar a la orden.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-me imaginaba que se iba aponer en ese plan – dijo Luna – el quiere mucho a Herms.

-me da pena Malfoy – dijo Ginny – el ha sacrificado mucho por la orden.

-Si pero el ministerio no lo sabe – dijo Luna con pesadez – solo nos queda que Harry lo ayude.

-No creo que le nieguen algo al mago que derroto a Voldemort – dijo Ginny.

Cuando iban a llegar a la habitación pudieron escuchar una discusión, Ginny pudo reconocer una de las voces….. era Harry, pero con quien discutía. Al llegar vieron que la persona con la que discutía era un miembro del ministerio.

Cuando llegaron junto a Harry….

-usted no se lo puede llevar, el aun esta mal – dijo Harry.

-Lo siento, señor Potter, tenemos ordenes del ministro de llevar a Askaban a todos los mortifagos – dijo el hombre.

-Pero ya le hemos dicho al ministro que el fue espía de nosotros – dijo el moreno empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Ya se lo dijimos señor Potter, debemos llevárnoslo, el señor Malfoy tendrá un juicio y ahí podrán demostrar su inocencia – dicho esto entro a la habitación en la que se encontraba Draco.

Al parecer ya tenían rato discutiendo cuando las chicas llegaron, puesto que cuando el auror abrió la puerta Draco ya estaba de pie y otros dos aurores lo tenían tomado por los brazos. Draco estaba pálido, se veía que aun no se encontraba bien.

-No ven que aun no esta bien – dijo Ginny interviniendo por primera vez.

-Morirá si lo llevan a Askaban – dijo Luna al ver que Draco salía de Habitación apoyado en uno de los aurores.

-No vamos a discutir eso con ustedes – dijo toscamente el auror con el que Harry había hablado antes.

-Voy a estar bien – dijo Draco mirando a sus amigos – solo díganle a Hermione que se cuide y que pronto nos veremos otra ves

Dicho esto los aurores y Draco dejaron el Hospital, Luna no pudo retener unas lágrimas por la impotencia de no poder ayudar a Draco.

-pensé que no se lo llevarían – dijo Luna limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Trate por todo medio que no lo hicieran, pero el ministro no quiso escucharnos – dijo Draco.

-Pensé que habíamos logrado persuadir al enviado del ministro en la mañana – dijo Ginny consolando a Luna.

-Yo también -dijo Harry.

Continuara……..

.

.

**Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo….dejen reviews**

**Y gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia…**

**Bye**


	3. un alta y una visita a Azkaban

**Un alta y una visita a Azkaban**

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que los aurores se llevaron a Draco a Azkaban, los chicos estaban a unos metros de la habitación de la castaña….

-crees que sea buena idea decirle lo que ha pasado? – pregunto Luna.

- ella debe saber que han llevado a Draco a Azkaban –dijo Ginny – es mejor que se entere por nosotros y no por otro lado.

-Ginny tiene razón Luna – dijo Harry quien se paro frente a la puerta de la habitación y tomo la perilla – vamos ..

Los tres amigos entraron a la Habitación de Hermione, ella estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente, cuando vio a sus amigos entrar les sonrió.

- Harry!! Que bueno que estés bien – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- y como estas tu y el bebe – pregunto Harry, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a la castaña

– estamos bien.

-que bueno – dijo Luna.

-saben algo de Draco – pregunto la castaña.

-A eso veníamos – dijo Harry – herms lo que te vamos a decir tal vez te altere un poco así que trata de mantener la calma y déjanos contarte lo que paso.

-que paso con Draco – dijo un poco alterada, después de lo que había dicho Harry, ella supo que algo malo había pasado.

-no telo vamos a cotar si no te tranquilizas – dijo firmemente Ginny sentándose al lado de Hermione.

-esta bien, pero díganme, que esta pasando – dijo la castaña, tocando el vientre inconscientemente.

- los aurores…- dijo Harry buscando las palabras mas adecuadas para así no lastimar mucho a su amiga-...se llevaron a Malfoy.

Hermione sintió que el suelo se abría y caía.

- tratamos de abogar por el – dijo Luna al ver el rostro de su amiga – Harry trato de hablar con el ministro pero no quiso escuchar, dijeron que demostremos su inocencia en el juicio que se llevara a cabo en una semana.

- Herms estas bien – pregunto Ginny al ver el color pálido del rostro de su amiga – Herms.

- no puede ser – dijo la castaña "no puede ser tengo que verlo el estaba lastimado no lo pueden haber llevado a Azkaban" – quiero verlo!! – dijo levantándose de la cama y tratado de caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

- no puedes - sentencio Harry.

- no me digas que no puedo ir a verlo – grito la castaña caminando despacio hacia la puerta y girando para encarar a sus amigos – tengo que verlo Harry, no voy a estar tranquila sino lo veo.

Pero sus fuerzas le fallaron haciendo que se tambaleara y se apoyara contra una del las paredes de la habitación, Harry corrió hacia ella y la sujeto, llevándola otra ves a la cama.

-aun no estás en condición de levantarte e ir a Azkaban – dijo Luna.

-no lo entienden tengo que verlo, tengo que saber que esta bien – dijo la castaña al borde de las lagrimas.

-Herms debes pesar en que estas muy débil y que si vas ahora donde Draco puedes poner en riesgo a tu HIJO – dijo Harry enfatizando lo de "hijo".

Hermione se dio cuenta que sus amigos tenían razón aun no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para llegar a la puerta de la habitación, como quería ir hasta Azkaban.

-esta bien – suspiro la castaña.

-Que te parece si voy a ver a Malfoy y le llevo una carta de tu parte – sugirió el ojiverde.

-Esa es una idea genial – dijo Ginny parándose y dándole un dulce beso a Harry quien se sonrojo por el acto de su novia.

-Esta bien solo déme unos minutos para escribir – dijo Herms tomando una hoja de papel de un cuaderno pequeño que estaba sobre la mesa al lado de la cama de la castaña.

Draco salio del habitación bajo la mirada de las personas que se encontraban en los pasillo, pero a el no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de el. Caminaba con la cabeza erguida, seguro de cada paso que daba, lo único que le preocupaba era la reacción de cierta castaña cuando se enterara que había sido trasladado a Azkaban. Agradecía que en ese momento Hermione estuviera descansando en su habitación y no haya presenciado todo lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento. Llegaron a la puerta de una habitación, una vez dentro pudo observar una vieja cadena sobre el escritorio. Entonces su mente reacciono, iría a Azkaban donde estaban varios de los mortios que el había traicionado, que pasaría con el.

-lo trasladaremos al pabellón de enfermos de la prisión para que termine de sanarse – dijo uno de los aurores.

No respondió, solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Los aurores y Draco tocaron la cadena. Draco pudo sentir un tirón y luego varias vueltas hasta aparecer en una habitación de piedra, solo había una puerta de metal con una pequeña rendija, al parecer esa habitación era usada para hacer aparecer a los reos.

Uno de los aurores toco dos veces la puerta de metal y esta se abrió. Los pasillos de la prisión eran lúgubres, se podía percibir un olor extraño, la oscuridad reinaba en todo el lugar. Los aurores llegaron hasta la enfermería, al entrar pudo divisar una hilera de varias camillas con varios mortios en ella, alguno de ellos eran conocidos por el rubio.

-por aquí por favor – dijo una enfermera señalando una cama vacía al final de la habitación.

Los tres hombres siguieron a la mujer hasta llegar al lado de la cama.

-póngase esto señor Malfoy – indico la enfermera entregándole una pijama de color blanca muy sencilla – puede cambiarse en el baño que esta haya – señalo una puerta que se encontraba al lado del escritorio de la enfermera.

-listo – dijo Hermione dándole una ultima leída a la carta que había escrito para Draco – toma Harry – y le entrego la carta al moreno.

-se lo llevare ahora –dijo Harry guardando la carta en uno de sus bolsillos – debe estar preocupado por ti – camino hasta la puerta y se giro para despedirse de las mujeres de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o

Harry llego a la enfermería de la prisión, camino por las diferentes camillas y llego hasta la que se encontraba Draco.

-Draco – dijo Harry acercándose a donde se encontraba el rubio.

-Harry, como esta Hermione – dijo estrechando la mano del moreno.

-Está bien te mando esta carta – dijo entregándosela –

Draco la tomo y empezó a leerla.

Querido Draco.

Espero que estés bien, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que salgas de aquel horrible lugar al que no perteneces y estés aquí a mi lado.

Parece que el universo esta en nuestra contra primero la guerra que nos separo y ahora que ya termino sucede esto, que hemos hecho para merecerlo, como quisiera que estés con migo ahora y me digas que no me preocupe, por esas cosas y que solo me concentre en nuestro futuro juntos y con la llegada de nuestro bebe.

Te extraño y si no es por los chicos ya estaría en Azkaban para verte, pero espera que me recupere y estaré ahí.

Te ama Hermione.

Draco termino de leer y tomo una hoja de papel que había al lado de su mesa y empezó a escribir, Harry sonrió al ver la reacción del rubio, el ya suponía que aria eso después de leer la cara de su amiga. Cuando termino se la entrego a Harry

-creo que tu y Herms me van tomar como su lechuza personal – dijo y ambos sonrieron - he hablado con el ministro cuando te estaban trasladando, nos ha dicho que en una semana será el juicio y que te quedaras en la enfermería hasta entonces, estamos buscando todas las pruebas que necesitamos para que te absuelvan lo antes posible.

-Gracias – dijo Draco sinceramente, lo que menos quería era pasar más de una semana en aquel lugar – mientras menos tiempo pase aquí será mejor, no creo que pueda dormir bien – dijo señalando con la mirada a las otras camillas en las que varios de los internos veían hablar a los dos hombres con mala cara.

-Si ya veo – dijo Harry observando a los otros reos – será mejor que me vaya aun tengo que ir a la orden para informar lo que aremos para sacarte de aquí.

-No te olvides de entregarle la carta – dijo Draco y se despidió de Harry.

Los otros prisioneros vieron como se iba Harry y luego dirigieron su mira hacia Draco quien leía otra vez la carta de Hermione, cuando levanto la mira y vio a los otros hombres que lo veían supo que esa sí que iba a ser una larga noche.

continuara.......

**espero que les aya gustado el capitulo ...dejen reviews....**


	4. Viejas Amistades

**Viejas Amistades**

Siento la demora aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y sin más a leer

XD……XD……xD

Ya había pasado tres días desde que Draco había ido a Azkaban, Hermione había sido dada de alta el día anterior y se encontraba en la madriguera, mirando por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Ginny, sus pensamientos estaban en un rubio que se encontraba a muchas millas del lugar.

-Porque tenemos que sufrir tanto – se pregunto la castaña tocándose la pansa.

Había recibido la contestación de la carta que había mando con Harry esa misma noche en la que Draco le pedía que no fuera a Azkaban, y que tratara de descansar.

Hermione estuvo muy molesta por lo dicho por el rubio ella quería ir a verlo pero ella sabía que no era buena idea en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Hermione – un grito la saco de sus pensamientos.

-dime Ginny – dijo la castaña saliendo al encuentro de la pelirroja.

-Harry ya volvió esta con el abogado que defenderá a Draco – dijo tomando a la castaña y llevándola a la sala donde se encontraba Harry y el abogado.

-Hermione como estas – saludo Harry – él es el abogado que representara a Draco en el juicio – dijo – se llama Karl Lewins.

- mucho gusto – saludo Karl era un hombre de mediana edad que vestía una túnica oscura

-igualmente – saludo cortésmente la castaña

-hemos estado hablando del caso de Draco y Karl piensa que presentando a algunos testigos importantes podremos sacarlo pronto de Azkaban – dijo Harry tratando de alentar un poco a su amiga.

-crees que estemos listos para el juicio? –pregunto Hermione.

-creemos que si – dijo Karl – tenemos a varias personas que testificaran a favor de el señor Malfoy, además que contamos con que el señor Potter también testificara.

Y así estuvieron planificando quienes testificarían primero y analizado a los posibles testigos que podrían hablar en contra de Draco.

O0o00o0o0o0o0

Draco estaba reposando en la cama de la enfermería de la prisión. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que fuera trasladado desde el hospital, sus heridas ya estaba casi curadas cosa que agradecía.

La primera noche no había sido tan mala como pensó ya que ninguno de los otros internos había cruzado palabras directamente con el, gracias a que Harry había conseguido que pusieran una barrera alrededor de su cama para así prevenir algún incidente.

Solo faltaban cuatro días para el juicio, su mente no pensaba en nada más que en el juicio y lo que podría ocurrir en el. Pero lo que más le agrada de la idea de ir a juicio era que iba a poder ver a Hermione.

-señor Malfoy su medicina – dijo la enfermera.

-gracias –contesto Draco tomando la poción que le entrego la enfermera.

-en unos minutos vendrán los guardas para llevarlo a sala de visitas – dijo la enfermera.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Draco, puesto que el solo había recibido la visita de Harry y su abogado en los días que había estado en prisión.

Y como dijo la enfermera dos guardias lo escoltaron hasta la sala de visitas, donde se encontró con dos de sus mejor amigos de la infancia.

-Draco!!. - exclamo una pelinegra de ojos azul cielo y espectacular cuerpo – nos enteramos recién de tu captura.

-amigo, este lugar si que va a acabar contigo – dijo un castaño de ojos profundos ojos azules, viendo el aspecto del rubio el cual no era nada parecido al que tenia su amigo en sus mejor años.

-Pansy , Blaise – dijo saludando a sus amigos – cuando llegaron

-hace unas horas – dijo Blaise – nos enteramos por el diario Francés que habías sido llevado a Azkaban.

-apenas supimos vinimos a ver como estabas-dijo Pansy

Draco no veía a sus amigos desde el inicio de la guerra ambos habían huido para así estar a salvo del que no debe ser nombrado, quien iba tras todos los magos de sangre pura que había en Londres, para enlistarlos a sus filas. Había sido una decisión difícil pero sabían que era lo mejor para ellos, Draco estuvo a punto de ir con ellos de no ser porque se enamoro de Hermione.

-y dime como llegaste a este lugar – pregunto Pansy – pensé que Potter te iba a proteger.

-y lo ha hecho – dijo Draco – lo malo es que el ministro me está usando como chivo expiatorio para que no lo vean como el inepto que es.

-ya veo – dijo Blaise –cuando será el juicio.

-en cuatro días mas – contesto Draco con semblante sombrío.

-cinco minutos más - dijo el guardia, interrumpiendo la conversación de los amigos.

-ustedes tomaron la mejor de las decisiones al irse a vivir lejos de todo esto – dijo mirando a sus amigos.

- no me digas que te arrepientes de lo que has hecho – inquirió Pansy.

-no me arrepiento – dijo con sinceridad – pero me pregunto cómo habría sido mi vida si me hubiera ido con ustedes y con Hermione – dijo mirando a sus amigos quienes se tomaban de la mano – porque si me iba de Londres tendría que haber sido con ella.

-realmente la amas- dijo la pelinegra con una triste sonrisa

-más que a mi vida – dijo mirando a Pansy – y la amo mas por darme la dicha de ser padre.

Esto último hizo que Pansy soltara a Blaise y saltara sobre el rubio y le diera un gran abrazo.

-waaa!!!-grito la morena – voy a ser tía – dijo emocionada Pansy abrazando a Draco.

-tranquila Pansy no ves que aun esta convaleciente – dijo Blaise al ver la mueca de dolor dada por Draco cuando la morena se lanzo sobre el.

-si Pansy vas a ser tía – dijo que con una amplia sonrisa.

-felicidades –dijo Blaise una vez que separo a Pansy del rubio y lo abrazo para felicitarla.

-lo siento pero se acabo la visita – dijo el guardia dirigiendo a Draco para que saliera.

-nos vemos pronto – dijo el rubio a sus amigos.

-nos vemos Draco – dijeron los dos amigos.

_**Fuera de Azkaban.**_

-debemos ir a ver a Granger y decirle que puede contar con nosotros en el juicio – dijo Pansy.

-pero donde puede estar- dijo Blaise.

-eso es obvio debe de estar con los Weasley ´s – dijo Pansy.

-entonces que esperamos- dijo Blaise tomando la mano de su novia se desaparecieron en rumbo a la madriguera.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_**En la madriguera.**_

-en que piensas- pregunto Ginny viendo a Hermione ver por la ventana de la habitación que compartían.

-en que todo esto es una pesadilla y que de un momento a otro despertare – dijo con voz entrecortada la castaña.

-vamos herms –dijo Ginny tratando de sonar animada -todo va a estar bien ya verás como en cuatro días Draco va a estar aquí con nosotras – dijo acercándose a Hermione.

-alguien viene – dijo la castaña viendo por la ventana.

-Quiénes son?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-son Pansy y Blaise – dijo Hermione sorprendida por la repentina aparición de los amigos de Draco.

-vamos – dijo Ginny a Hermione para que las dos bajaran al encuentro de la pareja.

Cuando llegaron hasta la sala, Ginny se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió dejando pasar a la pareja.

-buenas tardes –saludo galantemente Blaise a la pelirroja.

-buenas tardes – contesto – adelante –dijo haciendo una ademan para que ingresen a la casa.

-como has estado Hermione – dijo Pansy al ver a la castaña para en la casa.

-he tenido días mejores – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-siéntense – dijo Ginny tomando asiento al lado de la castaña.

Ella al igual que Hermione les sorprendió la llegada de la pareja ya que esta había huido de Londres hace algún tiempo para librarse de ser mortifagos.

-nos enteramos de los de Draco hace unas horas – dijo Pansy, cosa que hiso que la castaña ponga para de tristeza – hemos estado con el hace mas o menos una hora.

-como esta – pregunto Hermione al escuchar que Pansy había estado con Draco.

-el está bien Hermione – dijo Blaise – nos ha dicho que esperas un hijo de el – la castaña asintió.

-no estés triste – dijo Pansy – ya verás como en poco tiempo lo tendrás a tu lado – dijo parándose y sentándose al lado de Hermione tomando sus manos – puedes estar segura que te ayudaremos con lo que podamos.

-Eso es verdad – afirmo Blaise – Draco es como un hermano para nosotros, además que nunca podríamos olvidar que ustedes nos ayudaron a escapar del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Las palabras de aliento que le dieron Pansy y Blaise hicieron que la castaña derramara algunas lagrimas al sentir que no estaba sola y que no solo sus amigos de toda la vida estaban con ella sino también ellos.

-vamos no llores que me harás llorar a mi – dijo Pansy abrazando a Hermione.

-lo siento – dijo la castaña abrazando a Pansy y separándose para limpiarse las lagrimas.

-debe ser el embarazo he escuchado que las mujeres embarazadas lloran hasta porque pasa una mosca – dijo Blaise tratando de hacer que todos se relajaran.

- Blaise ese no es un buen comentario – dijo Pansy mirando severamente a su novio.

-eh yo solo quería ayudar – dijo levantado los brazos.

-jaja – Hermione rio al ver la escena que la pareja estaba haciendo.

-ya ves se rio – dijo Blaise.

-me da gusto que estén aquí y que apoyen a Draco – dijo la castaña – seguro se puso feliz cuando lo fueron a ver.

-quien no se alegraría al verme – dijo Blaise con pose arrogante.

-si claro – dijo Ginny - ya empezamos con los aires de yo soy el rey del mundo.

-pero si es verdad – dijo Blaise – o no Pansy.

-sin comentarios – dijo la pelinegra.

-y se supone que ella es tu novia eh- dijo Ginny.

Así se pasaron las horas entre anécdotas de la pareja haciendo que la castaña olvidara un poco los problemas y sonriera, acompañando de sus amigos quienes llegaron un poco después.

Ya era tarde así que Blaise y Pansy se disculparon y se marcharon a su hotel y todos se dispusieron a ir a descansar.

Hermione estaba recostad en su cama la cual estaba cerca a la ventana y pudo ver una hermosa luna llena la cual le traía hermosos recuerdos con cierto rubio de ojos grises y lo que una ves dijera.

_**Flash back**_

Hermione estaba con Draco en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo estaban los dos tumbados en el gras viendo las estrellas y la luna, era algo hermoso estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y en la belleza de la luna, hasta que sintió los labios de Draco apoderándose de los suyos, trayéndola a la realidad.

Draco empezó a besarla con dulzura acariciando una de sus mejillas, Hermione coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el y se dejaron llevar por la pasión de aquel beso que fue roto por la necesitad de aire.

-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – dijo Draco mirándola con ojos de pasión y dándole un pequeños beso y abrazándola, ambos miraron la luna – sabes no importara cuán lejos nos encontremos siempre que vea la luna penare en ti y cada vez que tú la veas piensa en mí.

Hermione la vio y luego vio a Draco y lo volvió a besar – te amo Draco Malfoy.

-y yo a ti – dijo tomando sus labios otra ves con pasión.

Fin del flash back

Esa había sido la noche en que según sus cálculos había quedado embarazada. Y con ese recuerdo miro la luna-

-Draco – pronuncio Hermione antes de quedar dormida.

x-x-x-x-x-

Varios kilómetros lejos de ahí un rubio también miraban la luna a través de una de las ventanas de la prisión y había tenido el mismo recuerdo que la castaña.

-Hermione –dijo el rubio.

Ambos habían dicho sus nombres al mismo tiempo haciendo que algo dentro de ellos se tranquilizara y pudieran dormir tranquilamente.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Espero que les haya gustado y otra vez sorry por la demora….**

**Nos leemos pronto------dejen reviews**


	5. el Juicio I

**Juicio I**

**holas sorry por la tardanza pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo se q es un poco corto pero he tenido problemas con la inspiracion**

**ahora sin mas ....a leer....**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**

-señor Malfoy está listo – dijo el guardia quien esperaba que Draco terminara de arreglarse para ir al juicio.

- si un momento – contesto – Draco vestía una túnica oscura que había llevado Pansy para el juicio – vamos.

Draco acompañado del guardia salió de la prisión de Azkaban rumbo al ministerio donde se llevaría a acabo el juicio que definiría su futuro.

……………………………………………………

Eran las 2 de la tarde y Hermione se estaba terminando de arreglar, estaba nerviosa y el embarazo no ayudaba en nada ya tenía tres meses y las nauseas estaba acabando con ella, los cuatro días que faltaban para el juicio habían pasado más rápido de lo que pensó y en un par de horas iba a poder ver al rubio que no la dejaba dormir por las noches.

-estas lista? – pregunto Harry tocando la puerta de la habitación.

-si ya salgo – contesto la castaña.

-te ves muy bien – dijo el moreno viendo a su amiga quien vestía un conjunto de saco y falda rosa pálido y una blusa blanca.

-gracias – susurro apenada la castaña –vamos -dijo saliendo de la habitación y bajando a la sala.

Entre las personas que estaban en la sala se encontraban toda la familia Weasley, Pansy y Blaise quienes habían decidido ir junto a Hermione al juicio, Luna, y algunos miembros de la Orden.

-ya estamos todos listos – dijo Harry llegando a la sala –entonces en marcha.

Todos se dispusieron a partir hacia el ministerio. Una vez que llegaron se dirigieron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio. Afuera de la sala se encontraban algunas de las personas que habían luchado junto a Hermione, quienes se le acercaron y saludaron tratando de darle ánimos.

Hermione agradecía a todos sus amigos por estar a su lado y apoyarla. Sus emociones, gracias al embarazo, estaban a flor de piel y ver que había mucha gente que la apoyaba a ella y a Draco hacia que la castaña quisiera llorar.

-vamos herms – dijo Pansy percatándose que la castaña estaba a punto de llorar – vas a ver que todo va a estar bien.

-no lloro por eso – contesto – es que me emociona saber que tanta gente quiere que Draco sea liberado.

Entonces Pansy cayó en cuenta que muchas de las personas que estaban esperando habían saludado a Hermione y le habían dicho que esperaban que Draco sea liberado pronto.

- Hermione! –Llamo Ginny –ya va a empezar el juicio –informo la pelirroja acercándose a las dos mujeres.

-vamos herms – dijo Pansy entrado junto con Hermione y el resto de las personas a la sala del juicio.

………........................................................................

Draco esperaba en una habitación pequeña dentro del ministerio a la cual había sido llevado después de haber salido de Azkaban. Había empezado a impacientarse, llevaba más de una hora en esa dichosa habitación y aun no le decían a qué hora iba a ser el su juicio.

-buenas tardes señor Malfoy – saludo el abogado – tenemos todo listo para su defensa.

-me parece bien – contesto – ya confirmo a las personas que testificaran.

-así es – dijo este – me han informado que un mortio llamado Rudolf Sajna testificara en tu contra.

-ese maldito siempre me ha tenido envidia – dijo el rubio apretando su puño – es más, seguro que dirá algo para hundirme.

-es por eso que después que declare él, vendrá a declarar el señor Potter – dijo el abogado.

-ya es hora del juicio – informo el guardia – sígame señor Malfoy.

Draco se puso de pie y camino junto al abogado hacia la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las puertas se abrieron y pudo comprobar que la sala estaba llena, dio un rápido vistazo y pudo ver a Hermione con su traje rosa, sus miradas se cruzaron mientras caminaba hacia su lugar en la sala.

Pudo ver que la castaña tenía los ojos llorosos, seguro había estado llorando antes de que el llegara, no le gustaba verla triste, le sonrió antes de tomar asiento y dirigir su mirada hacia el juez, un hombre de mayor edad tenía el cabello blanco y unas marcadas arrugas, además de una barba muy parecida a la que tenía su antiguo director (N/A; Dumbledor no está muerto en esta historia) y unos anteojos pequeños de color plata, su mirada era tranquila y hasta podría decirse serena.

-silencio en la sala – dijo El juez con voz tranquila pero fuerte, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio – estamos aquí para dar inicio al juicio contra el Señor Draco Malfoy – dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio – el cual es acusado de ser parte de los Mortifagos y causar daños a la comunidad mágica – las personas en la sala empezaron a murmurar después de que el juez enunciara los cargos contra Malfoy – ¿cómo se declara? –pregunto el juez callando los murmullos.

-inocente – dijo Draco parándose y mirándola la juez.

-muy bien, tome asiento – indico – empezaremos el juicio con la parte acusadora – dijo el juez quien con un movimiento con la mano hizo que el abogado del ministerio se pusiera de pie y caminara hasta quedar en frente del jurado.

-el señor Malfoy aquí presente es un miembro de lo que hace unos días fuera el terror de muchos magos y brujas - dijo señalando a Draco – y eso lo podemos comprobar tan solo con ver que lleva en su brazo la marca tenebrosa – dio una pausa para mirar a Draco quien le devolvió la mirada sin emoción aparente – por el simple hecho de llevarla, esta mas que confirmada su participación con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, es por eso que pedimos que el señor Malfoy sea llevado a Azkaban y cumpla una condena no mínima a 30 años por los actos de terror cometidos contra el mundo mágico.

Dicho esto regreso a su lugar entre protestas de las personas que se encontraban en la sala.

-silencio – llamo el juez – señor Lewis su turno.

El abogado de Draco se paro y dirigió al mismo lugar donde hace unos minutos se enocntraba su colega.

-lo que ha dicho mi colega es verdad el señor Malfoy lleva la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo – murmullos en toda la sala – pero alguna vez se han preguntado si todas las personas que tiene la marca la aceptaron por libre disponibilidad – dijo mirando al jurado quienes escuchaban atentamente al locutor – mi cliente tuvo que aceptar la marca por el simple hecho de tratar de seguir con vida y proteger a su familia, al igual que varios muchachos como el – dijo mirando ahora a Draco – pero el no dejo Voldemort corrompa su corazón, busco a Harry Potter y se unió a la Orden del Fénix – dijo esto mirando a la castaña que escuchaba con atención las palabras del abogado –y accedió a ser espía de la Orden para así ayudar a liberar el mundo mágico, y no le importo poner en riesgo su vida con tal de construir un futuro en el cual todos podamos vivir con tranquilidad - una pausa - finalizo diciendo que no hay que jugar sin saber qué es lo que realmente ha ocurrido.

El abogado termino su frase y se dirigió a su lugar.

-muy buen discurso – felicito Draco al abogado.

-gracias – conteste este.

- muy bien ahora pasemos con los testigos – dijo el juez – señor Lorat –quien era el abogado del ministerio - su primer testigo.

-llamamos al estrado al señor Rudolf Sajna- un hombre joven entro en la sala acompañando de dos aurores a su lado, estaba esposado y llevaba una túnica negra, su rostro se veía el paso del tiempo que había llevado encerrado. Camino hasta tomar asiento al lado de juez.

-jura decir la verdad nada mas que la verdad –pregunto el secretario.

-si juro – dijo mirando con odio a Draco quien estaba frente a el.

-díganos señor Sajna, usted ha sido detenido por ser portador de la marca tenebrosa y por ser partidario del que no debe ser nombrado – inquirió el abogado, al decir esto el ex-mortifago asintió – ahora dígame, usted conoce al acusado aquí presente – dijo señalando a Draco quien mostraba aquel rostro sin ninguna emoción al clásico de un Malfoy.

-asi es, en varias oportunidades pude ver a Malfoy – lo miro y continuo - en la mansión donde se realizaban las reuniones con el Lord.

-entonces usted afirma que el señor Malfoy fue miembro del sequito del que no debe ser nombrado- reafirmo el abogado.

-asi es – confirmo – y hay mas de uno que lo puede afirmar – la mirada que dirigía a Draco era del mas puro odio, recordando los desplantes que habia recibido de parte de Malfoy, ahora era su turno de vengarse – el fue una de las personas mas cercanas al señor oscuro, era de los primeros en saber sobre los ataques y las misiones que tendríamos todos los Mortifagos.

-no tengo más preguntas - dijo Lorat.

-señor Lewins – dijo el juez dando paso al abogado de Draco.

-digame señor Rudolf, alguna vez vio al señor Malfoy cometer algún crimen como asesinar a alguien a sangre fria o torturar muggles – pregunto mirando directamente a Rudolf.

-bueno yo directamente nunca trabaje al lado de Malfoy – dijo poniéndose un poco nervioso, varios murmullos de parte del jurado – pero si lo he visto en las reuniones a las que asisti – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible – siempre estaba cerca del Lord.

-pero usted no puede afirmar que mi cliente aya cometido algún crimen – dijo.

-esto…..pero hay otros que estuvieron con el – dijo apresuradamente – no soy el único que lo ha visto.

-no mas preguntas su señoria – dijo el abogado tomando camino hacia su lugar.

-bien señor Rudolf, ya puede retirarse – acto seguido los dos aurores que acompañaron a Rudolf se acercaron y se lo llevaron.

-digame señor lewins quien es su siguiente testigo – pregunto el juez.

-hagamos que el juicio termine rápido – dijo en voz baja Draco al abogado, el cual se puso de pie.

-llamo al Señor HARRY POTTER como mi siguiente testigo – al terminar de pronunciar el nombre del niño que vivio la sala se lleno de murmullo de las personas que estaban presentes.

Harry camino desde su lugar junto a Hermione hasta la silla junto al juez, entre murmullos de las personas.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......continuara..............

**aqui les dejo este capitulo tratare de actualizar pronto.......gracias a todos los que han dejado un review y a los q han leido mi historia .....y no olviden presionar el boton de review.....**

**nos leemos pronto........**


End file.
